Indolinones are described for example as receptor tyrosinekinases and cyclin/CDK-complex inhibiting compounds, and are substituted in the 6 position either with a methyl carboxylate (WO02/081445), carbamoyl (WO01/27081) or with halogens (WO2004/026829).